


Tomorrow's Bleeding

by BlamScilesShipper



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-29
Updated: 2020-06-29
Packaged: 2021-03-04 03:00:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,694
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24976486
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlamScilesShipper/pseuds/BlamScilesShipper
Summary: So, this is Harringrove with an intersex Billy. Who identifies as female. She gets pregnant, and Steve and Billie break up briefly over what to do with the baby. It mentions incest rape, for those who it might trigger. It's a little angsty, but it ends happy. I swear. This uses the song Shattered by Trading Yesterday, and the idea came out of nowhere. I hope someone tries it out!No offense is meant to anyone who is born intersex. I accept anyone who is LGBTQ, and of course that includes trans and intersex. That's just where this story felt it was going.
Relationships: Billy Hargrove/Steve Harrington
Kudos: 7





	Tomorrow's Bleeding

**_Disclaimer: The characters of_ ** _ Stranger Things _ **_do not belong to me. This is a oneshot that just occurred to me when I was listening to_ ** _ Shattered _ **_, by Trading Yesterday. It just kind of came out when I sat down at my laptop. Steve and Billie, who is intersex and identifies as female, find out that she’s pregnant and they break up sort of over the decision of what to do with it. This contains incest rape, and abuse, so know that going in. No graphic depictions, it’s just mentioned. I’m a survivor myself, so I’d want to know if it was me. That being said, it does end up happy. Appearances by Dustin, Robin, Max, and Hopper, but it’s mostly Billie and Steve. My first time writing Max, Robin, and Hopper, and since I’m not a fan of Max I tried not to do much with her, so as not to do anything wrong or offend fans of her._ **

Tomorrow’s Bleeding

By Julia 

_ Yesterday I died, tomorrow’s bleeding _ _   
_ _ Fall into your sunlight _ _   
_ _ The future’s open wide, beyond believing _ _   
_ _ To know why, hope dies _ _   
_ _ Losing what was found, a world so hollow _ _   
_ _ Suspended in a compromise _ _   
_ _ The silence of the sound, is soon to follow _ _   
_ _ Somehow, sundown _

_ And finding answers  _ _   
_ _ Is forgetting all of the questions we called home _ _   
_ _ Passing the grave of the unknown _

_ As reason clouds my eyes, with splendor fading _ _   
_ _ Illusions of the sunlight  _ _   
_ _ And a reflection of a lie, will keep me waiting _ _   
_ _ With love gone, for so long _

_ And this day’s ending _ _   
_ _ Is the proof of time killing all the faith I know _ _   
_ _ Knowing that faith is all I hold _

It was the fiftieth time Steve had checked his phone in an hour. It had been a month since he and Billie had broken up. She had told him about the baby. Steve had freaked out. They were both too young to raise a baby. Plus, she was intersex. How was that even possible? Did that mean she had a uterus? Steve knew that was stupid to think, apparently she did, she was pregnant. Steve had told her whatever she identified as was fine with him. And it was. They’d had a big fight, because Steve had assumed that if she did have a uterus, then she’d be taking birth control. Apparently it was faulty. 

Steve loved her. He did. He just hadn’t wanted to have a baby. He had asked her if she had considered adoption. He would never ask her to abort a baby. She had a cock, of course, but it wasn’t as big as her vagina. They hadn’t used it as much during sex. Steve had given her a few bjs, but whenever they’d pregged him, it had been a dildo. But Steve loved her regardless of what she had or didn’t have. And she had loved him. But now here it was, a month later, and nothing was figured out. He was pretty sure she didn’t want to hear from him, since she hadn’t actually answered any of his texts. 

This was when Dustin Henderson came into the room. He was a friend of Steve’s, just a few years younger. They hung out sometimes. He was friends with Billie’s stepsister Max. Billie wasn’t a fan of her sister. Steve tried, but Max didn’t really give him much to work with. Steve accepted the Coke that Dustin handed him. They were hanging out at Dustin’s, his mom had gone out with some of the other ladies from church. They had pizza and snacks, and they were watching superhero movies. 

“Still hasn’t texted you back, has she?” Dustin asked, sitting down next to him and opening up one of the pizza boxes. “I know you think I don’t know what I’m doing when it comes to girls, but I do. I am being raised by a woman. Girls want space when you fight. You’ve been texting her every day for a month. She might still need time to cool down. You asked her to give up her baby.” Before Steve could defend himself, Dustin held up a hand. He loved Steve, but dude could be frustrating sometimes. This is why he needed Robin Buckley, Steve’s friend from Dairy Queen, here to help him with this. Plus, she was a lesbian, and that would help with the advice about women Dustin was giving him. 

He spoke again. “I know that you did that because you think neither of you are ready. In all honesty, I don’t think you are either. Billie will see that, she just has to process things. She’s still in school, you graduated. She’d have to deal with the other girls making fun of her and all of that. Just because shows like  _ Teen Mom _ exist, doesn’t mean that it’s not gonna come without some kind of judgment.” 

This had of course occurred to Steve. “Dude, I said that to her.” He replied, and reached for his own slice of pizza. This is when they were both surprised by the opening of the back patio door, and Robin came in. “Hey, dork.” Steve said, it was their thing. “I thought you were working.” He added, as she sat down on the floor by the coffee table and got some pizza. She handed Dustin a five. 

“I was, but the ice cream maker quit working, and they can’t get anyone to come and fix it until tomorrow.” Robin replied through a mouthful of pizza. She finished chewing before she spoke again. “Everyone got sent home except the cleaners.” She said, and Steve handed her a Coke. After he did, she saw him check his phone. “Dude, I’m gonna throw that up against a wall if you don’t chill the fuck out.” Robin told him. She got why he was obsessing, he was in love with Billie. And honestly, she thought Steve was crazy. Of course Billie getting pregnant had been a risk. She was outwardly a girl, despite the fact that she did have a cock. She just couldn’t say that out loud to him or he’d get all butt hurt. 

Picking up a cookie from the container next to the pizza, she added, “Billie needs time to chill. You told her you weren’t ready for a baby. And it’s true that neither of you are, but Billie is the type of girl who needs the chance to see that on her own. You trying to tell her isn’t going to help.” She told him firmly, biting into the cookie. She didn’t want to see Steve and Billie break up, she knew that Steve would be devastated if they didn’t fix this soon. Steve was oddly enough her best friend. And Billie had been jealous of her at first, which Robin had  _ highly  _ enjoyed, and had been a bit bummed when Steve had told Billie that Robin was a lesbian and didn’t want to steal her boyfriend. 

“How is she going to work at the pool if she’s pregnant, anyway?” That was beside the point that she had to hide her bulge with the swimsuit she wore. But that was easy, the pool had let her wear a two piece, and the bottom had a skirt around part of it. That had covered it up. Robin knew that it had to be hard to be intersex, and have to deal with the bigotry of the world. That was something that was even harder for those kinds of people to understand, and so they would of course make more fun of her because she was born that way. Billie wore a lot of skirts and dresses. It was actually lucky, Robin thought, that her cock wasn’t all that big. It didn’t need as much hiding as it possibly could have. 

Steve threw an empty Coke can at her, as he reached for more pizza. They were on the first  _ Avengers  _ movie now. “She’s only going to be working as a lifeguard until she starts showing. She won’t until the pool closes, actually.” He told Robin, come September 10th, the pool would be closing. It was already the first week of July. She was only a month pregnant. Most women didn’t start showing until late fourth month, early fifth. He’d been doing some reading since their fight. It was seeming so long ago, and it wasn’t really. The days without her seemed longer to him. 

_ One month ago _

Billie Hargrove stood in her boyfriend’s bedroom, looking at him. She had something to tell him, and she was freaking the fuck out. She hadn’t thought that this could happen, they’d not needed to use a condom because she was on birth control. Her long curly blonde hair fell to her shoulders, and she was toying with the ends of it as she looked at Steve, who was waiting for her to tell him what was going on. She was wearing a pair of leggings, a miniskirt, and an off the shoulder purple tee shirt. You could see the pink strap of her bra on her left side, but she didn’t mind. The 80s clothes were back, and she loved that, despite the fact that she hadn’t even been born in them. Or the 90s. But the clothes for the 80s helped her easily cover up the tiny cock she did have. Once she was eighteen, she was getting it cut off. She had chosen to be a girl. 

This her father was going to be glad about, but Billie was also just waiting until she could get out of his house. There were bruises hidden in places. She also knew that he wouldn’t be able to rape her in the middle of the night anymore, either. Billie knew this baby was Steve’s because her father always wore a condom. Steve didn’t know about that, Billie hadn’t been able to bring herself to tell him. She knew she was going to have to at some point, especially if they kept the baby. Her father might try and assume it was his, or kick Steve’s ass because he knew it wasn’t. 

“This is… okay. I’m pregnant.” She finally said, lifting her blue eyes to look at him. 

That hit him like a brick. Steve wasn’t sure what to do, what to say. Steve brushed his hand through his brown hair, which actually needed to be cut a little. It was getting on the long side. Billie liked it, that was why he hadn’t cut it in awhile. Steve looked at her. “I thought you were on the pill.” He said, and she told him that she was, but maybe she’d missed a day or two, and she showed him the positive pregnancy test. Steve didn’t know what to do. He could see it, it was definitely meaning they were going to have a baby. Steve put the test down on the bed and took her hands. “Um, okay.” He said, and she looked up into his eyes, and he wondered what she was thinking. He didn’t want to say the wrong thing and upset her. Steve just, he couldn’t stop thinking about the fact that he was just working at Dairy Queen. Billie was in her senior year of high school. They couldn’t raise a baby. Steve didn’t know what to do. He was lucky his parents were letting him take time off from going to college and having his summer job. He didn’t really need it, he had a trust, but he liked it. He didn’t want to go and have to work with his dad. His dad was a lawyer. They were one of the richest families in Hawkins. He mostly did corporate stuff. He didn’t work for anyone who had legal troubles. 

Then he realized that he needed to actually say more than okay. He looked at her, and then leaned to kiss her. When he’d pulled back, Steve looked at her. She looked worried about what he was going to say. Steve licked his lips. “Billie, we’re not ready for this, babygirl.” He said, and she immediately had tears well up in her eyes. “No, baby, don’t cry.” He said, lifting his hand and wiping some tears off her cheek. “You know how much I love you. We’ve been together for ten months now. And I can’t imagine a life without you. You know that. But I can’t, we’re not ready to raise a baby. Would you please consider adoption? You know I’d never ask you to abort.” He wasn’t that heartless. He couldn’t imagine anyone asking someone to abort their baby. 

It hit her hard, that Steve didn’t want to raise the baby. Billie knew it was risky, but she wanted him to at least  _ consider _ the idea before tossing it aside. She took her hands back, and set them on her hips. “I know you wouldn’t ask me to abort. That wasn’t even on my mind. But Steve, you could have considered the idea of keeping it. I’m not sure that I’m ready either, but you just immediately decided that you’re not ready and suggested that we put our baby up for adoption.” Billie didn’t think she could do that. It was a part of her and Steve. She knew it would be hard, if they chose to keep it, but she thought maybe they could do it. She had to get out of her house. 

“I’ve been saving up to get out of my house anyway, so we could get a place together. There’s some cute little houses downtown, and we could do it. I can do online school to stay with the baby. You’ve got your trust, too, Steve. Don’t think I don’t know. Don’t you love me? Don’t you want to be with me? We’ve talked about marriage.” 

That was true, they had. Steve couldn’t argue the point there. Steve ran his hand through his hair again, and took her hand, and then set them both on his bed. “Billie, you know that I love you. And yeah, I’d love for us to get married one day. I gave you a promise ring, and I meant what I said. I love you. I want to be with you forever.” Steve knew that he wasn’t going to get a good reaction to what he had to say. “Baby, I don’t want to have a baby right now. I’m thinking it would be best for the baby to have parents who are ready for it. We’re not.” 

He wasn’t opposed to moving in together though. “We can get a place downtown, that’s fine. I know you need to get away from Neil. But I just, it’s gonna be hard, since you aren’t eighteen for another two months.” He had just turned nineteen himself. But his parents would be okay with it, they liked Billie. They might freak out about a marriage or the baby, but they also wouldn’t try and stop him. His mom would probably insist on helping them get furniture and things like that. Steve had never had issues with his parents. Maybe they yelled at him sometimes for his grades, but he had managed to graduate without a lot of Cs. Billie, who hated school, helped him. Steve knew why she was so into getting graduated though. Getting away from her father. 

Her stepmother didn’t seem to really help her, either, and that made Steve really angry. Why wouldn’t you stop someone from beating on their own kid? 

Billie lifted her wet filled eyes to him. “Steve, I  _ have _ to get out of my house.” Billie wanted so much to tell him exactly what Neil did to her, but she couldn’t. It hadn’t started until her mother died, which made Billie wonder who he’d been abusing before her. She didn’t have any other siblings, just Max. And the two of them hated each other. Billie knew that Neil wasn’t abusing Max, because he made Billie look after her as often as he could. Which meant that he wanted to make sure no one else was. Which still could mean he was, but Billie knew he wasn’t because on the nights that she was home, it was her he was. She had never caught him sneaking out of Max’s room in the middle of the night. Billie tried to not be home as often as possible. 

It also helped that her father worked as often as he could. They had moved to Indiana to get away from LA to get away from the memories of Billie’s mother, or so her father had said, but Billie was wondering if it was because someone had caught him abusing their kid and had threatened him into leaving town. And it was cheaper here than they had had living in LA. Billie knew they had made a pile of money selling their house there and the one they bought here wasn’t anywhere near as expensive. She went out of her way to swipe money from her father’s wallet anytime she could. He was drunk most of the time when he was home, he didn’t often notice. Or he’d assume he spent it the night before. 

“I told you what it’s like, I can’t… I can’t wait those two more months.” 

Steve cupped her chin and kissed her, deeply. She kissed him back. When he pulled back to breathe, Steve said, “I can’t have a baby right now, Billie. Babygirl, we can start looking at houses tomorrow, you know I will help you get away from Neil.” He knew though, by looking into her face, that she was going to insist on having the baby. There was a ringing in his ears as she told him she was going to take some space from him right now to think, got up, took the test, and left. As he watched her walk out the door, his heart was pounding hard against his rib cage. 

_ And I’ve lost who I am and I can’t understand _ _   
_ _ Why my heart is so broken, rejecting your love _ _   
_ _ Without, love gone wrong, lifeless words carry on,  _ _   
_ _ But I know, all I know is that the end’s beginning  _ _   
_ _ Who I am from the start, take me home to my heart _ _   
_ _ Let me go and I will run, I will not be silent _ _   
_ _ All this time spent in vain, wasted years, wasted gain _ _   
_ _ All is lost, hope remains, and this war’s not over _ _   
_ _ There’s a light, there’s the sun, taking all shattered ones _ _   
_ _ To the place we belong, and his love will conquer all  _

_ Three months later _

The phone ringing startled Steve out of the sleep he was sleeping. He and Billie still weren’t talking, and he had seen her around town. He had noticed the burgeoning of a baby bump, and he wondered how she was hiding it from Neil. Steve groped for the phone, and noticed that it was Billie’s phone. “Hello, Billie, baby?” He asked, so glad that he was hearing from her. It was Max. He could feel his heart stop as she told him that Billie was in the hospital, Neil had thrown her halfway down a set of stairs, and she was getting looked at. Steve asked her why, and could barely hear her when she said that he had found out about the baby. 

“I’ll be right there.” Steve promised her, and hung up his phone. He moved to rapidly get dressed, throwing on a pair of old jeans and a Hawkins High tee shirt. On his way out to his car, he was dialing Jim Hopper, the sheriff. “Jim? It’s Steve.” He knew that Jim had somewhat of an idea what Billie went through, but he’d never been able to do anything about it because no one reported it. He couldn’t do anything without a complaint. He told Jim what happened, turning on his bluetooth as soon as he started driving so he wouldn’t be driving with one hand on the wheel. 

“I’m sure that the cops were already called, but I had to let you know, Hopp. I don’t know if Neil is going to try and weasel his way out of getting charged. He threw her down the stairs! I know he was trying to make her lose the baby.” Steve knew how horrible a father Neil was, but that still seemed like something extreme. You would think he’d have wanted her to move out, especially since he wasn’t legally required to take care of her anymore. 

By the time he was at the hospital, Hopper was meeting him at the ER doors. Steve shook his hand and they went in to find Max. She had told Steve she’d be waiting to give him more information, and tell him where Billie was. Luckily for them, Billie was back in a room and was awake. Steve ran ahead of both of them to get to her. He didn’t even knock, he just hurried into the room. She was laying in the hospital bed, and she had bruises all over the skin he could see, and her left eye was black. He stepped up to the bed, and took her hand, and pressed a kiss to her lips softly. 

“Billie? I brought Hopp with me, just in case no one called the cops. Is the baby okay?” He asked, knowing that he had to ask, and he knew she’d be devastated if she’d lost it. 

She looked up at her Steve, and her eyes filled with more tears. Billie’s leg was broken, and her wrist was sprained. She was lucky more hadn’t happened. “I’m okay. And actually, so is the baby.” Billie told him, but she had to tell him why her father had pushed her down the stairs. She didn’t really want to, but she had to. “Babe, Neil was trying to kill her. The baby.” She said, and held up her hand when he went to ask. “No, I don’t know for sure it’s a girl, that’s just what I think.” She told him, and he nodded and waited for her to go on. “I haven’t told you all of what Neil’s done.” This is when there was a knock on the door, and Hopper poked his head in. “You can come in.” She told him. She was going to make a complaint. This time, he’d been trying to kill her  _ and _ her baby. 

Billie took a deep breath, and then started. “So, I’ve been trying to hide my pregnancy from Neil. I didn’t…. I didn’t want him to try and hurt Steve. Because of course it’s Steve’s.” She said, and they looked at her with expectancy on their faces. As if that was obvious. Most of the town knew Steve and Billie had been together. “My…. dad, he… he rapes me. As often as he can. I know that the baby isn’t his though because he always uses a condom. Not because he cares if I get pregnant or not, but he didn’t want to leave any evidence.” She said, and this is when Steve put an arm around her shoulders and kissed her cheek. This was harder than she thought. 

“He didn’t kill the baby, the nurse said the baby is just fine, and I’m really lucky all that happened is my leg is broken and my wrist is sprained.” She said, and Hopper was furiously taking notes as she spoke. “If Max hadn’t called the cops, he’d have just left me there.” She said, and she was grateful to her stepsister for that part. “The fight started because I told him that I have my own place downtown, and I was already moved in mostly. He didn’t like it. I had the last of my things loaded in my car.” It was still back at the house. “Please, Hopp, you have to make sure that they don’t touch my car. I need to get out of there.” 

After watching Hopper assure his girlfriend that Neil Hargrove wouldn’t get away with anything, since he had pushed her down the stairs and there was a witness, they could prove attempted murder, Steve turned to her and pulled her close to him. Hopper left, saying he was going to go and make sure they got Neil locked up. Steve let her cry on his shoulder. “I’m so sorry, you should have told me what was going on.” He told her. She lifted her head to look at him. He knew what she was asking without her having to ask. “I’ll move in with you. If you want to keep this baby, then we will. I can’t lose you. I have gone these four months without you, and I can’t do it anymore.” He put his hand on her bump, wondering if he’d feel any kicks. 

Billie watched him for a moment, and she was so glad that she had her Steve back. She didn’t want to do this without him. “There’s something else they did for me, when I was unconscious.” She told Steve, and he looked up at her then. A smile played on her lips. “They cut off my cock for me.” She told him, and he grinned at her. It was what she’d wanted for a long time now. Steve was her first and only love because she’d always been too afraid to let anyone see her as her true self. But now she really was who she was meant to be. 

“I’m so happy for you on that part of it, baby.” Steve told her, his hand still on her stomach. “I know how much you wanted that done. And now you don’t have to pay for it.” She had been unconscious, they’d been making sure she didn’t have a concussion. She didn’t. “Are they keeping you overnight? Because I’m not leaving without you. So if you’re staying, then I’m staying.” He wouldn’t let her be alone. Especially since the cops might need to come back and ask more questions. 

She told him she was being released as soon as they brought her the discharge papers, and no one had brought them yet. “I’ll send Max to the nurse’s station to ask about it, okay?” Steve said, and she nodded. Steve stuck his head out the door, and asked Max to go and see what was going on with the discharge papers. She nodded and took off down the hall. Steve knew the whole town was going to be talking about them. Steve knew that he would do anything to protect Billie and his child though. Yeah, he’d been against this, but now he knew that he was going to do this. 

He went back to her, and took her hand in his, lacing his fingers tightly with hers. “I know I was against this, but I want to do this. I want you. I know what it’s like to be without you. And I just, I feel this really strong desire to protect the baby.” He ran his hand over her belly again. “Hey in there, I’m Steve, I’m your dad.” He told the baby, and Billie’s eyes brushed with fresh tears. He knew that they were happy ones though. Steve looked up at her, and then kissed her. When they broke apart, Steve smiled at her. “We’re going to do this, together. We’re going to be a family. And I will never let Neil hurt you ever again, okay?”

This was why she loved Steve. She had known as soon as she’d seen him that she would end up with him forever. Even if he’d been with Nancy Wheeler. Who, Billie could not stand. They’d had a few knock down drag outs, mostly because Nancy had cheated on Steve with Jonathan Byers. When Billie had found that out she’d been so angry. She and Steve had already been friends. Billie hadn’t been able to believe that Nancy had cheated on someone as amazing as Steve. Even if it did end up working out for Billie. 

“Okay. I love you, Steve Harrington.” Billie couldn’t wait until they got married, she’d take his name and get rid of the memory of Neil forever. She’d be a Harrington. He told her that he loved her too, and then he was singing to the baby. It was a complete turn around, and Billie wasn’t going to look it in the eye. She was just going to take it. 

_ Six months later _

Billie woke to a very sunny March morning. It was actually almost April. It was still a bit chilly out though. The baby was a month and a half old, she had come out six pounds and three ounces. She was already bigger. Billie hadn’t gained much weight while she was pregnant, and had already lost what she’d gained just by walking the baby around the house when she was trying to get her to sleep. They’d named her Athena. Billie loved Greek mythology. She had some Greek in her family going back aways, and she had always liked the Greek Goddesses. They seemed so strong to her. She wanted her baby to have a strong name. 

Getting out of bed, pulling on a robe, since she’d slept naked, now that she was with Steve all the time she wasn’t afraid to do that, she smelled bacon. Billie grinned. Her husband was cooking her breakfast. She definitely felt like she won the lottery with him. He was still working at the Dairy Queen, and had actually gotten promoted to manager. So they were doing okay at the moment, even without his trust. Which Billie didn’t even know for sure how much money was in there because it generated interest, and would stop when Steve was 21. He had access to it now, but it was still accruing money. But it was okay, it meant that Billie could stay at home with Athena. She moved to check on the baby, who thankfully, was still sleeping. She actually did sleep well through the night, that was the oddest thing. 

She went downstairs, and found her husband in the kitchen. Billie went to him, and kissed him. “I woke up and smelled bacon.” She said, and gave him a smile. Then she went for a Coke. She wasn’t breastfeeding anymore, just the first week. Now she was on formula and doing just fine. “Are you working today?” Billie asked, hoping he wasn’t. Instead of doing what a normal manager would do and working Monday through Friday, he usually had a day off in the middle of the week and worked on Sunday. Mostly because you got a little extra pay on Sunday, Billie wasn’t sure why. It was just something that their location practiced. And she didn’t mind, he only worked for five hours on those days. 

Looking at her as he handed her a plate of eggs, bacon, and toast, Steve couldn’t believe how much happier she was. Neil was in jail, still awaiting trial. Why it was taking this long, Steve didn’t know. But he couldn’t get out and hurt Billie, and that was the best thing to him. “I’m not, actually. We can do whatever we want. If you want to go out, Dustin said he wasn’t doing anything, and he can babysit.” He knew that she wouldn’t want Max to. Max and her mother were actually going to move, when Max’s mother had found out what Neil had been doing, she’d filed for divorce. Dustin was good with the baby though, Athena loved him. He could always make her smile. Steve was betting he’d be the first one to make her laugh, too. 

Steve moved to sit with his wife at their table. Their house was small, but it was just big enough for the three of them. They’d get something bigger when they needed to. Steve knew that this was paradise to Billie, because it was a safe space, and she’d not felt safe for a very long time. Steve was glad that he could give that to her. “Do you want to go anywhere? We could go to the mall, you haven’t been since Athena was born.” He knew she’d love to get some new jeans. Since she could wear them now. Didn’t have to hide her extra sex organ. 

“You could get some new jeans….” He teased her, a smile playing on his lips. 

Billie lit up. “Yeah! I’ve never gotten to wear a pair of jeans.” She said, and smiled at him. This was going to be a good day. It was going to be a good life. Billie was so glad that she had Steve and Athena. She knew how lucky she was. Billie leaned out and kissed her husband. “I love you. Let’s go to the mall, you can call Dustin after breakfast.” Billie knew things were going to turn out all right. Not only was Neil going to be locked up for what he had done, her stepsister and stepmother were leaving town. All of the memories of what Billie had gone through with them would be easier to deal with, they’d be gone. She finally had the life that she had wanted and deserved. 

_ And I’ve lost who I am, and I can’t understand _ _   
_ _ With my heart so broken, rejecting your love _ _   
_ _ Without, love gone wrong, lifeless words carry on _ _   
_ _ But I know, all I know is that the end’s beginning  _ _   
_ _ Who I am from the start, take me home to my heart _ _   
_ _ Let me go and I will run, I will not be silent _ _   
_ _ All this time spent in vain, wasted years, wasted gain _ _   
_ _ All is lost, hope remains, and this war’s not over _ _   
_ _ There’s a light, there’s the sun, taking all shattered ones _ _   
_ _ To the place we belong, and his love will conquer all  _

_ Yesterday I died, tomorrow’s bleeding _ _   
_ _ Fall into your sunlight _

  
  
  


**_Author’s note: So, yeah, I wasn’t planning any of that! But it ended up happy. I’m so glad that I had another Harringrove fic in me. I totally love them. It was there, I don’t care what the Duffers say. Kudos would be great, reviews would be amazing._ **


End file.
